


If Usually Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Lyle Bolton began to smile the minute he ate fried alligator bites in front of the distressed Sewer King.





	If Usually Revenge

I never created Lyle Bolton and the Sewer King.

Lyle Bolton began to smile the minute he ate fried alligator bites in front of the distressed Sewer King and wondered if the new loud inmate was going to state that he was Arkham Asylum's new ruler again.

THE END


End file.
